1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to embedded business apparatuses including a Web server function, and more particularly to an embedded business apparatus including a Web server function in that a port to use can be registered by using a port identification uniquely identifying a port corresponding to a network protocol and in that a Web application can change a port number independently of the port number.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile, a copier, a printer, or a like provides information or conducts a process through a network.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-173890 discloses that a user can send an HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) request from a Web browser of a terminal and can operate a facsimile transmission function with respect to the image forming apparatus including a facsimile function through the network.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-236627 discloses that regarding security for a computer connecting to the network, in a case of connecting the computer having a firewall to the network due to a data transmission, a service port number of a server application can be dynamically changed before conducting a socket process. As a mechanism for dynamically changing a port number, it is offered to determine a service port number by changing for each communication by using a random number that is unique along a time series. In this mechanism, a client terminal connecting to such computer determines the service port number. Thus, the client can communicate with the computer by using the same service port number as the service port number determined by the computer.
Currently, in a field of the business apparatus such as the image forming apparatus, since a Web server function is implemented for the business apparatus, the user can refer to or set a status of the business apparatus by using the Web browser of the terminal of the user not only inside an office but also outside the office, through the Internet.
As a protocol in a case of accessing the business apparatus though the Internet, an HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) is generally used. A port number to use for an HTTP communication is “80” which is well-known as a regular port number to use for the HTTP communication.
However, since the port number “80” as a regular use is widely well-known, the port number “80” can be a target for an ill-disposed third party to attack. Thus, as a purpose to improve security, it is needed to change a port number used in the HTTP communication.
However, if the Web browser does not indicate a port number of the Web server to connect in the HTTP communication, automatically “80” is used for the port number for the HTTP communication. Thus, if a port number different from “80” is used, the user is required to manually indicate a specific port number. Accordingly, it is needed to have all users know a new port number when the Web server changes the port number to use for the HTTP communication other than “80”.
In a general Web server providing contents for any user through the Internet, it is practically impossible to have all users know the change of the port number.
On the other hand, in a case of a general business apparatus which is assumed to be used by only the specific small number of users within an office or through the Internet, it may be considered that it is possible to have all these specific users know the change of the port number.
However, in a conventional business apparatus, since a protocol daemon (httpd) encompasses the port number for use in-house only, it is not possible to easily change contents concerning the port number.
Moreover, in the future, considering the security, in order to prevent the Web application from an attack coming from an unexpected port, a port is registered to the Web server for each Web application in the Web server of the business apparatus. In a method for registering a port number directly to the Web server, it is difficult to promptly associate with a change of the port number.